


Dad!Markiplier and Child!Reader: Father's Day

by PurpleWarden



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), mark fischbach - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Reader, Ambiguous Gender, Child!Reader - Freeform, Dad!Markiplier, Father's Day, Reader-Insert, all the family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWarden/pseuds/PurpleWarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Child reader comes up with a late Father's Day gift for ol' Markimoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad!Markiplier and Child!Reader: Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA it's Father's Day so I decided to write another one of these just for the occasion! Once again, (Y/N) is reader's name, and gender is ambiguous.

You were sprawled out on the floor of your bedroom, crayons spread around you and a small piece of paper. You currently were drawing a picture of two figures, one of you and the other of your dad, Mark. The two of you were holding hands, hearts drawn around the both of you. Standing beside the both of you was Chica. Blue outlined clouds were above your heads, and a smiling yellow sun drawn beside them. Written in various colors were the words “HAPPY FATHERS DAY!”

 

You hadn’t been aware of the incoming holidays date. You’ve heard about it on numerous occasions, especially out in the orphanage where you had stayed before Mark came and took you home. It was only at your school did you hear the actual date from a classmate who had bragged about how her family was going to go eat at her dads favorite restaurant and that she had a card already made for him. It was then did you realize you didn’t have anything to give Mark.

 

You didn’t have any money, so there wasn’t a way you could treat your dad to something such as eating out at a restaurant. So you decided to go with the second idea of making him a card. Of course it was special, being something that you made. You felt a little bad that you couldn’t get him anything else, but this would have to do.

 

Once done with your gift, you examined it to make sure there was nothing missing. It looked perfect, and you couldn’t help a grin of excitement. You folded it nicely in half, and bounded down the hallway to your dads workspace to see if he was there. Sure enough, he was sitting in his computer chair, attention to his computer screen. He wasn’t playing a game, so you figured he was editing up a video for his YouTube channel.

 

You walked over to him with a skip in your step, and you tugged on his shirt. “Dad?”

 

Mark’s eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, but when he looked down at you, signs of any frustration ceased and were replaced by a soft smile. “Oh hey, (Y/N). What’re you up to?”

 

“I made you somethin’,” you responded, holding up the folded paper.

 

“Oh really?” he asked, surprise in his voice. “Well let’s see it.” Instead of taking the paper, he scooped you up in his arms and set you down on his lap. He then took the paper and unfolded it. Reading it and viewing the picture, his smile only grew. “You made this for me?”

 

“Uh-huh!” you nodded. You then frowned. “M’sorry I couldn’t get you anything nicer.”

 

“Are you kidding? I love it!” Mark said, a smile still on his face. “It looks great!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course!” he nodded. “And aww, is that Chica right there with us?”

 

You nodded in confirmation. “Look at us, we’re all so cute!!” Mark squealed in delight. He set the card down onto the table, and wrapped you up in a tight bear hug. “Thanks, (Y/N).”

 

You returned a smile and hugged him back as tightly as you could. It was only when Mark tightened his hug hold on you that you squeaked. “Too tight!” You attempted to squirm out of his hold, giggling.

 

“That’s what a bear hug is, silly!” he said, holding you in place before he released one arm and began to tickle you.

You shrieked and continued to attempt to squirm away. “Noo! Stop!” you laughed. “Cheater!!”

 

Mark chuckled and eventually released you, giving you a kiss on the head. “I’m actually about done editing this video. How about while it’s saving, we go out and get some lunch, huh?”

 

You nodded. “Ok!” He set you down back onto the floor as he turned back to the computer to finish up editing, while you headed back to your room to pick up your crayons and get ready to go out.


End file.
